almuerzo familiar
by Maikyuc
Summary: Los integrantes de la familia Wayne se preparan para un almuerzo familiar con los Kent, al parecer alguien esta por darles una noticia importante que cambiara la vida de ambas familias para siempre...


**********Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**-ALMUERZO FAMILIAR-**

La mansión era un verdadero hervidero de emociones, los hijos Wayne estaban de lo más intrigados por el motivo de tan singular visita, era temprano y aun no recibían exactamente una explicación.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?—pregunto Red robin a Dick como quien no quiere la cosa

-estoy seguro que tú has de saber más que yo, tu eres el detective de la familia—le dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas sobre la mesa

-no entiendo bien a que te refieres—le contesto un poco ofendido

-bueno tu sabes, tu eres el que se lleva mejor con uno de los visitantes—explico Richard a su hermano

-no puedo creerlo ¿tú también?—dijo Tim algo molesto

-bueno está bien no tocare el tema—comento Dick sonriente—hey mira quien viene ahí… hola pequeño D—dijo saludando al menor de sus hermanos

-tt—alcanzo a contestar—tengo hambre—dijo ignorando a sus hermanos-¿Alfred aun no sirve el desayuno?—

-me temo que no lo servirá hoy, desde temprano está ocupado haciendo una comida especial o algo asi—dijo Tim a su hermanito

-no puedo creerlo—dijo Damián escandalizado— ¡muero de hambre!—

-hay cereal en la cocina, eso fue lo que comimos los demás—dijo Dick serenamente

-¿y que rayos es tan importante como para que Alfred no ponga comida en la mesa?—dijo Damián aun molesto, Tim y Dick se miraron y miraron a Damián

-no sabemos—replico Tim

-tt—comento Damián—buena ayuda resultan ustedes dos—el timbre los saco de sus discusiones

-¡¿podrían abrir la puerta los jóvenes?!—se escuchó salir de la cocina, Damián se enfurruño

-como si no fuera suficiente el no tener mi desayuno—dijo el menor de los Wayne—ni sueñen yo no le hare de portero—

-yo voy no se preocupen—dijo Tim y salió con rumbo hacia la entrada el sonido insistente del timbre le hizo apresurar el paso— ¡voy!—grito estando a unos cuantos centímetros, pero no estaba preparado para encontrar una extraña visita en la puerta.

-¡Buen día hermanito!—le dijo una sarcástica voz proveniente de un su hermano Jason que se encontraba en la entrada

-¿Jason? Vaya las sorpresas continúan—dijo Tim

-ni que lo digas pequeño reemplazo, anda carga mi equipaje—dijo dándole una maleta al aludido

-no soy tu botones Jason—dijo enojado mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba tras de su hermano

-no seas llorón, te daré propina—dijo Jason sacando un billete de su bolsa u poniéndolo entre las ropas de su hermano menor—anda ve a gastarlo en golosinas con tu supernovio—le dijo y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla

-¡Eres un jodido pesado!—dijo Tim arrojándole la maleta deportiva a la cara

-mierda, ¡maldita imitación de robin, esta me la pagas!—dijo y se lanzó a forcejear con su hermano menor

-tranquilos chicos—dijo Dick quien había sido atraído al lugar por el barullo que comenzaban a causar sus hermanos-¡Cállense ya!—grito Dick—van a hacer que venga Bruce—

-anda no los detengas—dijo Damián que llegaba detrás de Dick sosteniendo un tazon lleno de cereal—me gusta el desayuno con variedad—

-y a mí me gustan las mañanas tranquilas jovencitos—una voz seria y fría se dejó oír en el recibidor de la mansión—buenos días chicos, Jason Bienvenido—dijo Bruce con su clásica pose de hombre serio

-¿sin abrazos papi?—le dijo Jason un poco sarcástico

-no me tientes Jason—le dijo Bruce bastante serio—no arruinaras este día, nadie lo hará… lo que me recuerda, Damián suelta esas galletas arruinaran tu apetito—el aludido hizo una mueca y guardo las galletas que había sacado de entre sus pijamas

-y bueno ¿a que debemos tantos preparativos?—pregunto Jason un poco curioso

-tendremos un almuerzo especial, en familia y con invitados—explico Bruce

-¿invitados?—pregunto curioso el segundo de los hijos de Bruno

-vienen los Kent almorzaran con nosotros—dijo Tim, Jason y Damián pusieron mala cara

-¿me hicieron venir por eso?—dijo Jason un poco enojado—no son mis personas favoritas—

-eso lo se, pero Alfred te ha llamado y te ha pedido que vinieras por una razón en particular, el cree que todos deben estar presentes—Bruce suspiro—y yo también lo creo—

-vine solo por que el me insitio—Jason hablaba con la verdad, de todos los que vivían en la mansión respetaba mucho a Alfred era más bien como ese abuelo que nunca conoció y que siempre le consintió—entonces… hay buenas noticias ¿eh?—dijo curioso y mirando de reojo a sus hermanos

-así parece—comento Dick-¿nos dirás de una vez Bruce?—

-de ninguna manera—explico Batman—esperaran hasta el almuerzo, no solo los incumbe a ustedes—dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta y se removía en su postura—será mejor que ayuden a limpiar la casa y después se arreglen, ropa casual chicos, para antes del almuerzo—dicho esto Bruce se retiro a sus propios asuntos

-y bueno… ¿me ayudan a limpiar?—dijo Dick tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible

-debo llevar mis cosas a mi antigua habitación—dijo Jason y dejo a sus hermanos en el recibidor

-tt… no sueñes Grayson—le dijo Damián y se dirigió a su hermano para entregarle en su mano el tazón de cereal vacio que llevaba con el—nos vemos luego—

-supongo que somos tu y yo solamente—dijo Dick sonriente a su hermano Tim

-si bueno como sea… ¿Te sorprende?—le comento con sorna el joven Tim, a su hermano no muy convencido

El día siguió su curso Alfred no salió de la cocina, mientras confiaba que los demás miembros de la familia Wayne pusieran todo en orden, era sin duda un dia importante.

El sonido de la aspiradora sobrepasaba la voz de Tim que llamaba insistinte a Dick quien la operaba—¡hazme caso!—le dijo mientras desconectaba el aparato

-¿Qué es tan importante?—

-no te hagas al desentendido, vamos no me digas que no se te hace todo muy misterioso—dijo Tim en un tono de complot que le a Dick le recordó a alguna película

-un poco, pero no sabremos de que se trata hasta que Bruce se decida a compartirlo con todos—dijo Dick

-¿crees que por fin lo hara oficial?—dijo Tim pícaramente—digo ya vez que últimamente nos deja los patrullajes para ir a trabajar en algun "caso especial" con… ya sabes—

Dick le miro como haciéndose al desentendido-... no sé de que hablas—le dijo sonriente

-¡Con superman!—dijo levantando la voz pero callándose a si mismo unos segundos después

-baja la voz… -le reprendió su hermano—si bueno, es verdad ha estado muy misterioso, pero de ahí a que este saliendo con Clark Kent, se me hace muy inverosímil—

-¿Bromeas? ¿Inverosimil?—le dijo incrédulo Tim—vamos, Bruce está solo, Clark está solo, ambos no han tenido una relación con alguna chica desde hace tiempo y pasan demasiado tiempo juntos—

-como dos buenos amigos—le dijo Dick—si fuera solo por eso, pues tu estas igual con Conner—

-no,… sabes a que me refiero, es mas Conner me ha dicho que últimamente en la granja de los Kent se menciona demasiado a Bruce—explico Tim, sin duda era el mejor detective de la familia

-no adelantemos conclusiones ¿vale?—le dijo Dick y le pidió conectar de nuevo la aspiradora—mejor esperemos a ver que sopresas nos trae el almuerzo—

-hablas como si fuera una cajita feliz—dijo Tim en son de broma y dando por cerrado el tema

Jason salió del baño privado de su habitación, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y secando su cabello con otra, sin duda algunos lujos de la mansión eran de extrañarse como el Jacuzzi que tenía el cuarto del baño de la que había sido su habitación antaño, amén de las toallas limpias.

-Todd—le dijo una voz perteneciente a un pequeño intruso en su habitación, Damián

-¿Damián? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?—le dijo un poco enfadado Jason

-quiero saber que te dijo Pennyworth cuando te llamo para que vinieras—dijo Damián interesado

-no mucho—le dijo quitando la toalla de su cabeza y sacando cosas de su maleta—solo que quería que viniera a un almuerzo especial en casa, que habia una noticia importante… no me dijo mas—dijo y miro a su hermano—tal vez nos diran que Bruce se retira—

-eso no explicaría por qué vienen los "super"—Dijo Damián acercándose a la cama—sospecho otra cosa—

-¿Conner y Tim?—pregunto Jason y Damián asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa—siempre supe que era gay, no espere que tuviera el valor de decírnoslo a todos de un solo golpe—

-no lo tiene, seguro trae a toda su familia política para evitar que papa lo asesine—dijo Damián burlón

-como sea, me da igual… pero si solo vine para eso después de que Bruce le patee el trasero, lo remato yo—dijo Jason y comenzó a peinar su cabello—aunque bueno una comida hecha por Alfred no se debe desperdiciar… ahora fuera de mi habitación enano, debo planchar mi ropa—

-tt… ya me iba de todas formas comenzare a arreglarme—le dijo Damián y se dio la vuelta

-bien… y trata de no vestirte como un vago esta vez—le comento antes de que saliera, Damián se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña obscena luego abandono el lugar.

La hora del almuerzo estaba cercana, y un auto se estacionaba cercano a la entrada de la mansión, tres chicas descendieron del vehículo, una pelirroja llevaba entre sus manos una buena botella de vino, el mejor que habia podido encontrar.

-así que buenas noticias…-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Stephanie

-para eso nos llamaron—dijo Cassandra

-dime Barbara, ¿cómo crees que tome Bruce lo de tu compromiso con Dick?—pregunto la rubia

-supongo que bien, porque no hemos venido a eso en esta ocasión—dijo la pelirroja

-¡que va! Si tu eres la que insistió en que llegáramos temprano y se esforzó sobremanera en encontrar algo para traer al almuerzo—le dijo un poco enojada Steph—anda se sincera, esto lo organizaron tú y Richard—

-en primer lugar insiste en llegar temprano porque se lo que te tardas en arreglar, en segunda la botella de vino es por cortesía y tercero, no, Richard y yo no nos hemos comprometido…llevamos las cosas con calma—explico Barbara

-con mucha clama—dijo Cassandra como quien no quiere la cosa y se gano una mirada de desaprobación de Oraculo

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada y tocaron el timbre, Alfred les recibió con su característica amabilidad inglesa, pero esta vez no lucia como un mayordomo, se veía más relajado sin corbata, con estilo parecido al de Bruce.

-no puedo creerlo—dijo Stephanie al ver al mayordomo—Alfred luces diferente—

-mas relajado—dijo Cassandra

-el joven Bruno ha insistido en que hoy estemos todos juntos mas como familia Wayne y menos como familia Batman—explico el mayordomo mientras dejaba entrar a las chicas—son las primeras en llegar—

-Gracias Alfred, traje esto—dijo Barbara extendiendo la botella que llevaba entre sus manos—estoy segura que sabrás que hacer con ella—

-desde luego señorita—comento Alfred—los jóvenes Wayne se encuentran en la sala de estar—las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia ahí, al llegaron vieron a los cuatro hijos de Bruce vestidos para un elegante almuerzo

-creo que alguien adelanto el día de gracias—comento Cassandra

-¿lo dices por la ropa?—pregunto Jason un poco ofendido

-no… es porque no se están matando—dijo Stephanie sonriente

-es por qué antes los mataría yo—dijo Bruce apareciendo tras de las chicas—bienvenidas—les dijo secamente pero con un tono algo alegre

-gracias por invitarnos Bruce—le dijo Barbara sonriente

-no podían faltar—le dijo Bruce a la chica—espero que estén listas para un buen almuerzo Alfred se ha esmerado mucho—las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a ocupar algún lugar vacio entre los hermanos Wayne

Pasaron los momentos el silencio estaba volviendo incomodo todo en la mansión Wayne, era como si esperaran el ataque inminente de alguien , ya nadie hablaba ni hacia suposiciones, se limitaban a mirarse entre si, el timbre los saco de sus cavilaciones

-¡por fin!—exclamo Tim y se levanto sonriente dispuesto a ir a abrir la puerta, todos le miraron cómplices

-no, yo iré—dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie también, pareciera que en sus labios se habia formado ¿una ligera sonrisa?, todos se sintieron extrañados, sin quererlo o más bien con toda la intención salieron detrás de Bruce y Tim con rumbo al recibidor, para mala suerte de Bruce y Tim, Alfred se había adelantado.

-bienvenidos, adelante—les decía el mayordomo a los invitados, los Kent, toda la familia: Clark, Conner, Kara, Christopher y hasta Martha kent

-he traído algo para después del almuerzo—dijo la madre de superman dándole un pastel a Alfred

-gracias se ve delicioso, lo llevare a la cocina—le dijo el hombre a Martha y esta sonrió

-Clark—dijo Bruce aproximándose a sus invitados seguidos de cerca por sus cuatro hijos y estrechando su mano—Señora Kent—

-gracias por invitarnos Bruce—le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla—llámame Martha solamente—Bruce se sonrojo

-claro—dijo aclarándose la garganta, Clark sonrió con un poco de superioridad, le encantaba la postura un tanto mansa que tomaba Bruce frente a su madre—Le presento a mis hijos, Dick, Jason, Tim que creo que ya lo conoce y Damián...—los chicos salieron de atrás de se padre para saludar de mano a la mujer—tambien están estas tres chicas que son como mis hijas, Stephanie, Cassandra y Barbara—las tres saludaron con un beso en la mejilla

-familia grande, Alfred me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—dijo señalando a todos los Wayne y estos le miraron extrañados igual que su misma familia—chicos saluden—le dijo a los miembros de su clan todos obedecieron

-Hey amigo—saludo con ganas Tim a Conner

-hey… ¿Qué cuentas?—dijo estrechando la mano con gran familiaridad—¿Qué cocinaste tu para el almuerzo?—

-nada, sabes que no soy tan bueno en la cocina, quemo hasta el cereal con leche—dijo sonrojándose y emitiendo una carcajada

-hola chicas—dijo kara acercándose a Stephanie y Casandra, ya que Barbara había ido a platicar con Dick animadamente, ambas le saludaron sonrientes y comenzaron una amena platica, que fue subiendo de volumen y animación

-soy Christopher—le dijo un chico de cabello café a Damián

-tt… Damián—contesto con desgano-¿tu igual eres un clon?—

-naaah… -contesto el menor—soy adoptado como tu—le contesto con algo de malicia a Damián

-los adoptados son mis hermanos, yo soy hijo biológico—dijo Damián—encubado por una maquina—dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Las platicas eran bastante amenas entre los miembros de ambas familias tanto que inclusive Jason aportaba uno que otro comentario a alguna tertulia, todos callaron cuando Alfred les anuncio que la comida estaba servida, todos se dirigieron al comedor; la comida era realmente espectacular, se veía deliciosa y lo estaba todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa intercalándose los Wayne con los Kent como si fueran una gran familia feliz, a la cabeza de la mesa se sentó Bruce y a un lado suyo Clark, del otro lado enfrente de el Alfred y Martha.

Después de "dar gracias" como era la costumbre de los Kent todos comenzaron a servirse, el ambiente era relajado pero misterioso a la vez, los chicos intercambiaban miradas cómplices extrañas en las que parecían decirse entre ellos "pregunta", hasta que alguien tuvo el valor de preguntar.

-¿y ya nos dirás por que nos reuniste a todos?—pregunto Jason con algo de comida en la boca y Bruce le miro con algo de repruebo

-no hables con la boca llena Jason—dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta—no es el momento aun, dijo y miro de reojo a Clark que solo se encogió de hombros

-vamos, morimos de curiosidad—dijo Kara frotándose las manos y mirando a su primo

-a mi no me veas jovencita, se tanto de esto como tu—dijo Clark sonriente pero los kent no le creyeron, todos siguieron comiendo, hasta acabar con la comida

-traeré el postre—dijo Alfred y se puso de pie retirando algunos platos

-te ayudare—dijo Martha poniéndose también de pie

-no es necesario, son invitados de esta casa—dijo Alfred, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza

-por eso debemos corresponder también… además el pastel lo traje yo—dijo la mujer insistente, estaban por comenzar una discusión cuando Clark intervino

-deja que "Ma" te ayude Alfred, es un poco terca, no disfrutara del postre sino colabora—Explico Clark—me recuerda a alguien que conozco—Alfred miro a Bruno que le hizo una seña con los ojos luego Martha y Alfred salieron de la habitación llevando los platos sucios

-¿y ahora si?—pregunto interesada Stephanie

-no me corresponde a mi decir nada—dijo Bruce

-entonces que nos diga Clark—dijo Dick y este le miro extrañado

-no te entiendo Dick—dijo Clark relajado

-vamos, no se preocupen creo que ya todos sospechábamos algo—continuo el mayor de los Wayne; Bruce y Clark cruzaron miradas y miraron a Dick—ya saben… que…-Dick suspiro y lo soltó—que ustedes son pareja… pero no se preocupen los apoyamos y los queremos—soltó tan rápido como pudo

-¡¿Qué?!—gritaron varios a coro

-¡papa no es Gay!—grito indignado Damián

-el mío tampoco—le siguió Chris

-chicos no sean egoístas, sé que no lo comprenden pero si ellos dos se aman…-dijo Stephanie tratando de explicar

-un momento ¿Bruce y Clark?... yo pensé que eran Tim y Conner, digo él es tan femenino y el tan sobreprotector que bueno yo pensé—dijo Jason señalando a los mencionados—maldición perdí una apuesta—dijo poniéndose de pie y rebuscando dinero en sus pantalones

-¡Yo te enseñare lo que es ser femenino Jason!—grito Tim que estaba en frente de el

-¡y yo lo que es sobreprotector!—comento Conner tronando sus puños

-no debimos de darle vino a esos…-comento Barbara mientras bebía de su copa, Dick le miro irónico mientras las voces y los murmullos se levantaban en la mesa incluyendo a los mayores que sintiéndose ofendidos comenzaron a explicar porque no eran gay, nadie se percato de que Alfred y Martha regresaron con el pastel el cual comenzaron a servir.

-¡Silencio!—Grito Clark y todos se callaron—no sé de dónde sacaron tantas conclusiones tan tontas… demonios Bruce para ser detectives…-le dijo con ironía, de pronto una vos corto el incomodo momento

-voy a casarme—la frase vino del otro lado de la mesa—lo que oyeron—explico Martha autoritaria, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!—dijo impresionado Clark

-me voy a casar…otra vez—dijo la mujer—

-¿con quién?—Clark pensaba ya en moler a golpes al pretendiente de su madre

-conmigo señor Kent—dijo Alfred poniendo una mano alrededor de Martha, sin duda eso complicaría las cosas para superman, batman no permitiría que tocaran a su mayordomo

-hace tiempo que Alfred y yo estamos en contacto, con ustedes fuera casi todo el tiempo por eso de combatir al mal… bueno pues… solo se dio—explico la mujer

-¿tu lo sabías?—pregunto Clark indignado a Bruno-¡Lo sabías!—

-por algo soy detective amigo—le dijo dándole unas palmadas sobre su mano—pero no podía decirte nada, era un asunto de tu madre y de Alfred—

-pero no… es que Mama no puedes—dijo Clark un poco en shock

-no deberías ser egoísta Clark—le dijo Bruce a modo de regaño

-lo dices por que tú no tienes padres—ese fue un golpe bajo, nadie se espero que Superman usara una táctica como esa

-¡Clark!—le riño su madre-¡Discúlpate en este instante!—todos miraros a la mujer y luego al superhéroe, llegando a la conclusión que estaban frente a la mujer que podía doblegar la voluntad de superman

-yo, lo siento Bruce, es solo que todo es muy sorpresivo—dijo el kriptoniano

-te entiendo, así me sentí el día que me entere—comento poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde estaba Alfred—para tu información si tengo un padre, y quiero que sea feliz—dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombre que lo había criado

Superman se puso de pie y se dirigió a su madre, esta lo encontró a medio camino, le planto cara y le tomo las manos—cariño, desde que murió tu padre mi vida no ha sido la misma, me he sentido sola en muchas ocasiones y aunque disfruto del cariño que me brindan tu y mis nietos, he encontrado a alguien que me hace sentir como tu padre me hacía sentir—le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el hombre de acero parecía suavizarse

-está bien mama…-dijo lanzando un hondo suspiro—si eso te hace feliz yo estaré feliz por ti—dijo y le abrazo—felicidades señor Pennyworth, espero que haga muy feliz a mi madre—dijo Clark cuando estuvo frente a Alfred y Bruno

-¡wow! Que intenso—dijo Dick y se acerco junto con Bárbara para abrazar a la feliz pareja

-¿eso significa entonces que seremos familia?—pregunto Jason algo extrañado

-¡seremos primos!—dijo Tim a Conner quien choco palmas con el

-exacto Primo—le respondió el hijo de superman

-¡¿seremos Primos?!—preguntaron Damián y Cristopher al mismo tiempo con algo de desgano

Las reacciones fueron en general de alegría hacia la feliz pareja, el postre ayudo mucho a que todo pudieran verlo desde otra perspectiva, entre bromas y risas, parecían desde ya una gran familia, incluso discutían si los Kent debían mudarse a la mansión o los Wayne debían mudarse a la granja, algunos inclusive hablaron de compartir habitación y comprar literas.

-bueno al menos se ven todos más relajados—dijo Clark a Bruce

-¿realmente no te esperabas eso verdad?—le dijo el hombre murciélago

-créelo que no, "Hermanito"—le dijo Clark en tono de burla—entonces… ¿seremos familia?—

-míranos bien Clark—dijo señalando como todos reían de forma alegre y bromeaban entre ellos, desde los más grandes hasta los más jóvenes—creo que muy en el fondo siempre lo hemos sido—

-familiares disfuncional es…-dijo Clark sonriendo

-seguramente, pero familia al fin—le explico Bruce

-solo una cosa más Bruce—este le miro interrogante—ni creas que por que ahora somos hermanos tomaras la ropa de mi armario—dijo sonriente

-está bien, pero tú no toques mis "juguetes"—le contestó a modo de broma, dicho esto ambos mayores se unieron a las risas de la inusual familia "batman-superman".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, haciendo de las mias, uniendo a la familia batman con la familia superman ... siempre me pregunte como seria que ambas se unieran por medio de los "abuelos" que si bien no luchan contra el crimen son parte importante de la vida de todos estos miembros del mundo DC, ojala les haya gustado...

como siempre les agradezco su lectura y sobre todo sus reviews!

see ya!


End file.
